


We Should Just Kiss (like real people do)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Along the Way Adjacent [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is a brilliant idiot, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, flirting in tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: “You know Molly’s flirting with you, right?”Caleb doesn’t bother to look up from his book, finishing the sentence he’s on before turning the page and responding. “No, he is not.”Beau levels a glare at him over the top of his book. “Caleb, hereallyis. How do you not see it?”“Beauregard, I don’t know what your goal is, but I can tell you he is not flirting with me. Or at least not withonlyme. He flirts with everyone.”





	We Should Just Kiss (like real people do)

“You know Molly’s flirting with you, right?”

Caleb doesn’t bother to look up from his book, finishing the sentence he’s on before turning the page and responding. “No, he is not.”

Beau levels a glare at him over the top of his book. “Caleb, he _really_ is. How do you not see it?”

“Beauregard, I don’t know what your goal is, but I can tell you he is not flirting with me. Or at least not with _only_ me. He flirts with everyone.”

Beau leans back in her chair and props her feet up on the table next to where Caleb has his book settled. Barely looking, Caleb reaches over and shoves her feet off, then grabs his mug and takes a sip of tea. With a huff, Beau resettles her feet on the floor, looking over to where Molly’s chatting animatedly with the barmaid. The barmaid’s blushing, and Molly has a grin on his face, hands absently shuffling his cards as he waits on his drink.

“Not with _every_ one…”

“Yes, Beauregard. _Everyone_ .” He flips another page, then pauses a moment, flicking his eyes up at her before looking back to his book. “Well, maybe not with  _you_. But everyone else, yes.” He reads a few more minutes with Beau glowering at him, and reaches for his mug again only to discover it’s empty; Caleb frowns into the mug like its personally offended him and sighs. He closes his book, slipping it back into its holster before turning to face Beau. She opens her mouth to argue again and he holds up a finger, forestalling her. “I’ve yet to hear him say ‘I am romantically interested in you, Caleb, dating would be great.’ Until I hear an approximation of that, nothing is certain.” He stands up, mug in-hand, and wanders toward the bar for a refill.

A moment after he’s left, Nott slinks into a chair next to Beau holding a stein almost as tall as she is.

“How’d that go, then?”

Beau snorts and leans forward, resting her elbows on the table and putting her chin in her hands. “Just as unaware as we expected. How can he be so _smart_ but also like... _really_ dumb at the same time?”

Nott huffs a laugh that echoes into her stein as she tilts it up to her mouth. “It’s a gift he has. He’s the smartest person I know, _brilliant_ , really. But sometimes his common sense isn’t that great.” She takes a few swigs from the stein, then pulls back, smacking and licking her lips. “He can be surprisingly oblivious.” She turns towards the bar, and Beau follows her gaze. Caleb is standing, hunched in on himself and holding his empty mug, waiting to catch the barmaid’s attention. Molly realizes he’s distracting her, and points toward Caleb. The barmaid, still flushed from Molly’s attentions, goes apologetically to Caleb. What Caleb fails to notice, far as Beau can tell, is the way Molly's looking at him, his tail twisting in ridiculous curlicues behind him. If she were a more poetic soul, she’d describe how it looks like he's got love’s glow about him or some equally sappy shit; Beauregard isn’t remotely poetic, though, so instead she just think he looks like an idiot.

Beau frowns harder in their direction. “Are we gonna do anything about it?”

Nott glances over, watching as Molly and Caleb make stilted small talk while waiting for the barmaid to return with Caleb’s refill.

“Nah.”

At Beau’s surprised look, Nott shrugs. “I love Caleb. He’s my boy and I’ll do what I can to protect him from harm. I will _gut_ Molly if he hurts him, but there are some things they’ve got to figure out on their own.”

Beau sits back in her chair, considering, when Nott pipes up again.

“Also, it’s fun to watch Molly squirm.”

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt:
> 
> Friend: They’re flirting with you.  
> PC: No they’re not.  
> Friend: They really are how do you not see this?  
> PC: I’ve yet to hear them say ‘I am romantically interested in you, dating would be swell.’ until I hear that it is never certain
> 
> Just some unrepentant fluff for your afternoon :) From toward the beginning of the 'Along the Way' timeline.


End file.
